Fairy Tail- Pregnancy Collection
by Satan'sPuppies
Summary: A collection of a multitude of ships from Fairy Tail and their pregnancy adventures. Everything from angst to fluff, they're in for a wild ride.
1. Nalu- A Surprise

Fairy Tail Pregnancy Collection (Author's Note is REALLY important!)

Disclaimer- (I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did it be so much darker and Lucy would be a badass.)

* * *

 **AN- This a collection of one-shots about Fairy Tail pregnancies. Some will be AU and others future set. They either take place when they discovered their pregnancy, somewhere along it or at the birth. I'm planning on including these pairings-**

 **Nalu, Gruvia, Gale/Gajevy, Jerza, Miraxus, AlBis, Cappy, Elfgreen, Kinabra, Baccana, BicLis, Lories, Rowen, Stingyu, and Zervis.**

 **I'm also planning on including future ships of the children getting pregnant (So really far into the future). Such as Nashi (Natsu and Lucy's daughter) and Silver (Gray and Juvia's son). I will take any request for this one, no matter if it's a conflicting ship with the ones above. So send me those ships!**

* * *

 **Nalu- Takes place after Alvarez Arc (Or what I'm assuming happens after.)**

* * *

Simply put, Lucy feels like shit.

For the past week she's been sweating bullets, having random bouts of dizziness and craving spicy food like no other. There was no reasoning behind her craving, it didn't really make a lot of sense. She feels as if she'll melt any minute and yet the only food her stomach can handle lately is dowsed in hot sauce, everything else she upchucks at two in the morning.

'Ugh! Why this? Why me?' Lucy repeated to herself for not the first time this week. She was currently stomping through weeds in an attempt to reach Porlyusica's house. The trek here was not a fun one as she's tripped over vines and strategically avoided Vulcans the entire way here.

"Why does this old hag have to live so far out in the woods anyway?!" She asked no one as her cheeks puffed in outrage. Wendy and Carla were currently on a mission so Lucy had to call on Porlyusica for help. Master had let Porlyusica know via-lacrima that she had not been feeling well and was requesting a medical checkup, and yet despite telling the healer of Lucy's fainting and poor health the old woman refused to see her unless the blonde made the trek all the way. "Backwards old bat! Humans are foolish my ass, she's just stubborn!" The busty beauty seethed in anger. The trek wasn't even her main reason for anger, convincing Natsu that she'd be fine alone had been uphill battle that she really hadn't been in the mood for.

"Stop yelling you foolish girl!" Porlyusica shouted startling Lucy, in her ravings she hadn't realized she'd reached the cottage. "Close your mouth, and come on in already!" She reprimanded. Lucy quickly followed her into the cottage, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Had she said something like that when she was in the mansion growing up, oh she could just picture the horrified look on her father's face. The brown-eyed girl gracefully sat on the edge of the cot. She carefully crossed her legs as she chosen a rather short red skirt today and she wasn't too keen on giving the old-woman a panty-shot. She patiently waited as the old woman gathered various herbs and medicines. After about ten minutes Lucy started ticking her finger and tapping her foot, just how long was Porlyusica going to reorganize her shelves? "So what are your symptoms?" The lady asked coldly, her hands raking across the potions. Lucy jumped startled at the sudden question.

"My symptoms have been on and off nausea, sensitivity to light, fainting, and heat flashes." She listed, tapping her finger along her chin. The old woman hummed and continue to rummage in her shelves for some time. The old woman finally turned around with a vial filled with clear liquid in her hand. "Spit into this." The pink-haired woman commanded. Lucy stared at the woman with a perplexed expression. Looking back on at she could swear that her eyes were going to pop out her head. The old healer just gave her a blank face. "What?"

"You want me to spit in that?" Lucy asked. "What is it?" The old woman raised an eyebrow.

"Are you stupid girl?"

"Excuse me?!" The celestial wizard yelled.

"This is a pregnancy test." The healer said shoving the flask into Lucy's hands. If even possible Lucy's eyes bulged farther out of her head.

"A-a-a pregnancy test?" She repeated unbelieving. Her face began to pale, then blush, then pale again. "I-I t-that test is-is unnecessary I'm-I'm n-not pr-pr-preg-pregnant." She stammered through her denial. The old woman raised her eyebrows.

"Your symptoms are synonymous with pregnancy." The healer informed. "The symptoms wouldn't make sense with a stomach flu or anything else I can think of."

"I can't be pregnant!" Lucy yelled in anger, "It's just not possible!" She protested. The Edolas woman sighed her thin patience was being pushed.

"Have you had sex?" The old woman asked bluntly. Lucy flushed in embarrassment. She and Natsu had been celebrating the victory against Zeref and Acnologia a little too much, but could you blame them? They started dating directly after the victory and happiness and hormones were abundant. Everybody has begun dating with gusto, it would most likely result in a baby boom but everybody was too happy to care. Levy and Gajeel were the first couple together, apparently experiencing some kind of scare during the fight but Levy wouldn't talk about it and nobody would dare ask the Iron Dragonslayer. After that Lucy and Natsu, Gray and Juvia, Jellal (who has been acquitted.) and Erza, Elfman and Evergreen, Carla and Happy, and even Mirajane and freaking Laxus got together! The most surprising pair however was young Romeo and Wendy. Macao was crying over his grown up son and Carla shrieked in protest. She actually quite liked the young lad even if he acted way too much like the Fire Dragonslayer for her liking, what she was concerned about was the air of hormones floating about the older wizards. Fairy Tail began to get worried about them trying something unsightly as well when the Guild Hall was treated to a crying fest from Carla after she'd found the two sleeping in the same bed. After a very long and painfully embarrassing conversation they were reassured that the two were doing nothing of the sort and had no plans to for a long while. Lucy and Natsu however… were at it at least two times a day sometimes more, much to poor Happy's indignation as he has to live with them.

"Y-ye-yes." Lucy replied hesitantly, her face flushed all the way down her neck.

"Well then it's possible for you to be pregnant deary." The pink-haired woman replied sardonically, her patience gone. "Now spit into the flask and then stir it around, the liquid will turn blue for positive, purple for negative and red if you're on you period or have a urinary tract infection." The healer informed. Lucy stared at the flask. This could change everything, the result of this test could completely turn her world upside down. After this day she could possibly be a mother in nine or so months. The celestial mage hesitantly brought the rim up to her lips and spit a little into the liquid. She quickly began to stir the glass in a circular motion and watched as the liquid began to change colors. Once the result was confirmed the old healer grabbed the glass from the young woman before dumping the liquid out, she had expected this result and began to grab some vitamins for the mage. Lucy however sat on the bed in shock, blue it was blue. She was pregnant with Natsu's child. The old woman turned back around with pregnancy vitamins, quickly pushing the blonde out of her home. "Now get! Check-up with Wendy every month and you should be fine." The woman said before slamming her hut door closed. Lucy just continued to stand in shock in front of the quaint hut, her brown eyes were dull and vitamins were clutched tightly in her hand. She only snapped out of her stupor when the Edolas woman slammed open the door again and threw an apple, hitting her straight in the head. The blonde cringed in pain and began briskly walking to the guild before the woman could throw another. Along the long walk she had plenty of time to think over this new development till the point were when she reached the Guild her only thought was to tell Natsu as soon as possible. The brown-eyed girl flung open the doors of the guild, both of them smashing against the walls. The action caught everyone's attention. The Fairy Tail guild was shocked to see Lucy as this action was usually attributed to a certain fire mage.

"Oh great," Gray commented from his seat, "All her time around the pyro has infected Lucy." His remark was drowned out though by Natsu loud yell,

"LUUUUUCCCY!" He cried running up to her, he began to search from her head to toe worried about her downturn in health as of late. It was only until he looked at her face and saw the tears streaking it, that he began to freak. "Oi! Why are you crying? What happened? What did Porlyusica say? Are you-mmph" He muffed after being cut off by Lucy lip attacking him. He pulled away startled. "Lucy what the hell?" He asked. The long-haired woman only shook her head and brought a hand down to her stomach,

"I'm fine Natsu, I'm great actually." She replied through her tears.

"You FAINTED this morning! How is that fine?" He asked in aggravation. Fainting was not normal for Lucy.

"It's just because of the baby." This statement brought everyone's eyes who weren't already on the pair to them. The glass Mira was cleaning broke, Juvia stopped watching Gray, Erza froze and dropped her fork, Levy's book fell to the floor, and Lisanna dropped her waitressing tray on Macao and Wakaba but neither seemed to notice. After minutes of this, Natsu finally broke the silence.

"A b-baby? You're having a baby? My baby? We're having a baby?" He sputtered. Lucy just nodded her head, her tears leaving her unable to speak. Natsu jumped onto her suddenly picking the mage up and twirling her around in a circle, laughing joyfully the whole time. This broke the silence of the Guild as everyone began clapping and whopping, Mira and Lisanna hugged, jumping for joy at their favorite ship finally making the "brown-eyed, pink-haired babies" they've been begging for, Erza began clapping and crying for joy, Gray fell over in his chair, Elfman began yelling MAN and Gajeel began cackling while throwing an arm across Levy's shoulders. The best reaction was from Juvia however as she began crying so heavily people began moving to higher ground to avoid being washed away. Natsu finally set Lucy down who barely even noticed the water at ankle-level. She was too caught up in embracing the man she loves, their growing family between them.

* * *

 **AN- Hope you liked it! Send in those requests, anything from angsty tragedy to fluff balls! Sayonara.**


	2. Gale-Gajevy- Terror Twins

Request from FanLovesFics16- I would like to see Gajeel react to having twins with Levy like in the Manga.

Disclaimer- (I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did Lisanna and Mirajane would be mad matchmakers trying to get everyone together and would be known as the Matchmaking Demon Sisters.)

* * *

 **Gale/Gajevy- Takes place in X798, 6 years after the last fic.**

* * *

Gajeel's day just keep getting worse, first Levy leaves on a job with Team Shadow Gear. That wouldn't have been a big deal a few years ago, them exchanging jobs to pay the rent while the other takes a break isn't anything new. It's just now they have two twins just under five years old. Two very loud, very messy, very uncooperative twins that hate each other and constantly fight with one another. That's one thing he can be glad for them fighting is way less terrifying than them working together. Usually he would go on the jobs and Levy would stay to take care of the monsters. However sometimes Levy would want to go on jobs, not that he blamed her she had just recently gained the title of S-class wizard. She likes to hone her skills and fight with her team and he really gets it, he really does but that doesn't mean he likes to be left alone with the destructive brats. He begged, freaking begged to go with her but god damnit she insisted that he stays with the twins. Not like he really has a choice as finding a babysitter for the brats is practically impossible, they've had fifty quit on the little goblins so far. Not a nice way to talk about his kids he knows, but they really are little terrors. The twins destroy more than Nashi and Igneel ever could dream, and that's saying something if your kids are more destructive than Salamander's, the infamous bringer of chaos. Every time they go to the Guild at least, two tables are broken, twenty beverages are spilled, ten glasses are broken, ten pounds of food are looted, three fires are started, two people end up in the hospital, fifty end up with broken noses or other injuries and at least one wall ends up with a gaping hole. Makarov has actually considered quitting. MARKAROV HAS CONSIDERED QUITTING. He has dealt with numerous threats to the guild, including his own son and grandson. He's put up with destruction from, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Lucy (she got a cravings to fight during her pregnancies much to everyone's horror), Wakaba and Macao and pretty much the whole Guild. Yet the destructive nature of just two brats has almost been too much for the poor old man too handle. Just last week he tried to give Guildarts the deed to the Guild as well as attempted to give him the Master title but Guildarts vehemently refused and fled on a five month quest when the Master persisted. So Gajeel and Levy hadn't really been around the Guild Hall much lately, the Guild Hall would've run out of funds long ago. However today little Metalicana (They call him Little Metal.) really wanted to go the Guild today. He's been saying something about really wanting to see Nashi. His first thought was, Nashi? Salamander's brat? Oh hell no. Oh hellllll no. He doesn't have a crush on her does he? That thought was quickly crushed however when he said she had left the ribbon Silver had gave her at the house and he was going to give it back to her. Thank god. He doesn't want to be brother-in-law to that flaming piece of shit. No way. Anyway, that had led him to hid current situation. He is currently walking down the streets of Magnolia with Little Metal hanging onto his back and Belno gripping onto his leg with all of her limbs. If he didn't have strong leg muscles he's certain he would've collapsed by now. They are also cloaked in mud. (The twins had caught him off guard and jumped onto his back diving them all into a giant mud puddle.) So here he is at 2:00 in the afternoon with children hanging off him, caked in mud and really, really wishing Levy was here. Levy was the only person who could slightly keep the brats in control. But she wasn't here so the twins had no hold backs. Thank god he's close to the Guild.

"Belno let go." He asks of his daughter. She only looks at him with her eyebrows raised, her black hair swishing around her head. Her brown eyes look at him asking 'Are you really trying to parent me?' At this point he'll just continue to walk and not ask questions. After a few more minutes of garnering looks of pity and annoyance from the people of Magnolia, he finally reaches the Guild. Walking in he doesn't have time to say a single word before Metalicana is jumping off his back and running over to a table. At said table he sees Ur, Silver, Simon, Nashi, Lucky, and Igneel. Ho boy, the destructive group. Just perfect. Belno lets go of his leg and starts running to the lightning bastard and the she devil's kid. He's not sure if that's a good or bad thing, but knowing the kid's track record so far it'll probably be bad. Deciding he wanted nothing to do with the inevitable destruction that sure to come to fruition soon enough, he sits at the bar and orders a drink from Mirajane.

* * *

"Nashi!" Metalicana yells as he runs up to the dragonslayer's table. The pink-haired girl looks up to see her friend running towards her and waves kindly. Igneel snorts in indignation.

"What do you want Little Metal?" He asks, his arms crossed over the table as a resting place for his chin. Metalicana snorts and turns away from the temperamental boy.

"Nothin' from you!" Metalicana shouts back annoyed. He turns and smiles at Nashi. "When you were at the house you left your ribbon!" He says toothily holding out a red ribbon in the palm of his hands that does indeed belong to Nashi. Her eyes lit up, she had been looking for that! Silver grumbled, he gave her that ribbon. How dare Metal face touch it! Ur next to her brother looks disinterested, and continues to tickle toddler Simon's tummy.

"Thanks!" Nashi replies, jumping from the table. Just because Igneel was rivals with the kid doesn't mean she can't like him. Even if is a pest a lot. She goes to grab the ribbon only for him to pull away from her. "Huh?" She asks puzzled. She goes to grab it again only for him to pull out of reach again. "Hey! Give it Metalicana!" She yells in anger. Igneel tenses up, ready to fight.

"Nu-uh! You have to fight me for it!" He yells back. Gajeel hearing this tenses up, of course that why he was so eager to get to the Guild he was looking for a fight. Nashi's face begins to grow red in anger.

"Fine you want a fight! You got one!" This surprises the others as Nashi didn't really join in Guild brawls unless she was extremely provoked. The ribbon must mean a lot to her. Nashi jumps onto Metalicana ready to punch. Igneel and Silver aren't far behind, Ur quickly jumps in and the Guild just as fast dissolves into chaos. Following her brother's example Belno runs over and jumps into the fray, Tyler following right behind. Soon enough, after some spilt beer and knocked over food, the adults join in. In the mess the younger kids were luckily pulled away into the bar by Lisanna and Mirajane. The brawl was quickly growing out of control however, Macao and Wakaba are brawling, Natsu, Gray and Elfman are in a tangle of limbs with Erza trying to get them with her Heaven's Wheel, Nashi has Metalicana in a headlock while Silver is trying to pull his legs out from under him, Igneel and Ur are wrestling, Belno is trying to tackle Nashi, and Makarov is crying. Gajeel stares at the brawl. In the old days he would've definetly been right in the middle of it, but after the twins he was done and tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, or ever, and falls asleep amidst the brawl with his head on the bar. The brawl goes on for another ten minutes before the doors open and in walks Shadow Gear. The twins stop their fight and run up to their mother.

"MOMMY!" They yell in unison, jumping on the blue-haired mage. Fairy Tail stopped their brawl to aww and coo at the family. Makarov is grateful for that. Levy letting go of the twins and pats their heads.

"Where's Gajeel?" She asks, looking for her husband. The twins point at the bar and Levy swivels her head and sees him snoozing away at the bar. Anger bubbles in her, he's asleep? He's supposed to be watching the kids. Seething in anger, the Solidscript mage slaps her husband hard on the back of the head.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Jesus Christ! What's wrong shrimp!?"

"What's wrong? You're supposed to be watching the children!"

"I need a break! Let me sleep, plenty of people here can watch them!"

"Sleep? At 2:30? It's your job to watch them as their father! You can't be sleeping!"

"Oh sure blame me for being tired from watching does devils all night!"

"DEVILS!? How dare you talk about them that way!" Such as a day in the life of Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

 **AN- Thanks for Reading! In case you're wondering why I decided to name Gajeel and Levy's daughter Belno after the Magic Council woman that led Gajeel to want to live a life with meaning. Here's why, I think she definitely influenced his decision to join Fairy Tail by what she has said. That fact that her tragic death made him cry and was touching to me as Gajeel like never cries. So as I already named Metalicana after Gajeel's father and he didn't have a mother, nor do we know Levy's parent's names, I thought naming it after her as she said Gajeel reminded her of her late son was fitting. Anyway I'm not used to writing in present tense as I usually write in past, so I might've messed up some words. I checked it a lot, so I hope there aren't too many tense switches!**


	3. The Fairy Tail Kids

**List of Kid's names and abilities- So these are the kid's name and abilities in the verse I'm writing. Like I said in the first chapter I'm taking any request so there are separate verses, but the ones from the ships: Nalu, Gruvia, Gale/Gajevy, Jerza, Miraxus, AlBis, Cappy, Elfgreen, Kinabra, Baccana, BicLis, Lories, Rowen, Stingyu, and Zervis is what I'm considering as the "Main Universe" So I'll create another list for kids from the other ships like, Nali, Gralu, Naza, Lolu, Freejane, Carly, Royu. You get the idea. So if someone request me to do a Nali fic, then that kid will exist in a separate universe where Natsu and Lisanna get together. So to avoid some confusion, this is my "Canon" kids of Fairy Tail-**

* * *

 **Nalu Kids-**

Nashi Layla Heartfilia-Dragneel-

Born- _January 12th, X793_

Appearance- _Spiky medium length pink hair, Brown eyes._

Magic- _Fire Dragonslayer/Celestial Wizard._

Personality- _Mostly Lucy's personality with some Natsu as she's not girly at all._

Igneel Ryu Heartfilia-Dragneel-

Born- _July 17th, X795_

Appearance- _Shaggy short blond hair, Brown eyes._

Magic- _Fire Dragonslayer_

Personality- _All Natsu's personality with Lucy's intelligence._

Ashley (Ash) Anna Heartfilia-Dragneel-

Born- _May 7th, X799_

Appearance- _Spiky long blond hair, Black eyes._

Magic- _Celestial Wizard_

Personality- _Blend of Natsu's and Lucy as she is kind and forgiving but rash and impulsive._

 **Gruvia Kids-**

Silver Yuki Lockser-Fullbuster-

Born- _March 8th, X793_

Appearance- _Black short spiky hair, Blue eyes._

Magic- _Ice-make._

Personality- _Juvia's kindness and bubbliness with Gray's cool and collectedness._

Ur Ame Lockser-Fullbuster-

Born- _May 16th, X794_

Appearance- _Dark long wavy blue hair, Black eyes,_

Magic- _Rainwoman_

Personality- _Mostly Gray's with Juvia's jealously and obsessing._

Mika Lockser-Fullbuster-

Born- _December 19th, X801_

Appearance- _Light blue hair, Blue eyes._

Magic- _Unknown (Yet)_

Personality- _Mostly Juvia's with some of Gray's._

 **Gale/Gajevy Kids-**

Metalicana McGarden-Redfox-

Born- _September 5th, X794_

Appearance- _Straight short black hair, Brown eyes._

Magic- _Iron Dragonslayer/Solid Script._

Personality- _Mostly Gajeel's with Levy's intelligence and book loving._

Belno McGarden-Redox- 

Born- _September 5th, X794_

Appearance- _Straight short black hair, Brown eyes._

Magic- _Iron Dragonslayer/Solid Script._

Personality- _All Gajeel's._

 **Jerza Kids-**

Simon Scarlet-Fernandes-

Born- _November 26th, X795_

Appearance- _Short red hair, Brown eyes, Red tattoo._

Magic- _Heavenly body magic._

Personality- _All Erza's._

Milly Rose Scarlet-Fernandes-

Born- _August 7th, X799_

Appearance- _Long blue hair, Brown eyes_

Magic- _Requip._

Personality- _Mix of Jellal's and Erza's._

 **Miraxus Kids-**

Tyler Lucas Strauss-Dreyer-

Born- _May 13th, X794_

Appearance- _Spiky blond hair, blue eyes._

Magic- _Takeover/Lightning Dragonslayer._

Personality- _Mostly Mira's with some of Laxus's arrogance._

Lisa Marie Strauss-Dreyer-

Born- _October 20th, X797_

Appearance- _Wavy blond hair, Gold eyes._

Magic- _Lightning Dragonslayer._

Personality- _All Mirajane's._

Mirabelle Janet Strauss-Dreyer-

Born- _October 20th, X797_

Appearance- _Wavy blond hair, Gold eyes._

Magic- _Takeover._

Personality- _All Laxus's._

 **AlBis Kids-**

Asuka Connell-

 _As Asuka is already born, you guys already know what she's like. I just put her on here because she is their child._

Sammy Connell-

Born- _July 19th, X796_

Appearance- _Black hair and Purple eyes._

Magic- _Gun magic._

Personality- _Kindhearted and go-getter._

 **Cappy Kids-**

Lucky-

Born- _February 10th, X793_

Appearance- _Purple fur, Brown eyes._

Magic- _Aero wings._

Personality- _Mostly Happy's with some of Carla's._

 **Elfgreen Kids-**

Fairy Strauss-

Born- _November 1st, X796_

Appearance- _Long wavy white hair, Brown eyes._

Magic- _Takeover._

Personality- _Mostly Elfman's with some Ever._

Mavis Strauss-

Born- _June 5th, X800_

Appearance- _Short brown hair, Blue eyes._

Magic- _Eye and Fairy magic/Takeover._

Personality- _Kindhearted/acts a lot like Lisanna with Ever's fairy obsession._

 **Kinabra Kids-**

Hebi (Chīsana hebi)-

Born- _March 13th, X797_

Appearance- _Short spiky purple hair, Purple eyes._

Magic- _Poison Dragonslayer._

Personality- _Mostly Erik's with some of Kinana's._

 **Baccana Kids-**

Cornelia Alberona-Groh- 

Born- _February 22nd, X798_

Appearance- _Black long wavy hair, Brown eyes._

Magic- _Card Magic._

Personality- _Blend of both parents._

Lucas Alberona-Groh-

Born- _April 4th, X801_

Appearance- _Short brown hair, Brown eyes._

Magic- _Card Magic._

Personality- _Mostly Cana's with some of Bacchus._

 **BicLis Kids-**

Daniel Strauss-

Born- _May 28th, X799_

Appearance- _Purple short hair, Blue eyes._

Magic- _Takeover._

Personality- _Mostly Bickslow's with Lisanna's kindness._

 **Lories Kids-**

Asteria-

Born- _July 29th, X794_

Appearance- _Orange long hair, Purple eyes._

Magic- _Star magic._

Personality- _All Loke's._

Caelestra-

Born- _November 30th, X801_

Appearance- _Spiky pink hair, Brown eyes._

Magic- _Star magic._

Personality- _Loke's flirtiness with Aries's shyness._

 **Rowen Kids-**

Sora Andy Marvel-Conbalt-

Born- _June 25th, X798_

Appearance- _Short spiky blue hair, Black eyes._

Magic- _Sky Dragonslayer._

Personality- _Mostly Wendy's with Romeo's eagerness._

 **Stingyu Kids-**

Taiyō Agria-Eucliffe-

Born- _January 18th, X800_

Appearance- _Short white hair, Blue eyes._

Magic- _White Dragonslayer/Celestial Magic._

Personality- _Blend of Sting's and Yukino's._

 **Zervis Kids-**

Ryu Vermillion-Dragneel-

Born- _September 20th, X795_

Appearance- _Shaggy black hair, Green eyes._

Magic- _Unknown (Yet)_

Personality- _All Mavis._

* * *

 **AN- So if anyone is wondering why the kid's personalities are one of their parent's or a mix of both of their parents, it was simpler and easier to write it that way. However that's just their basic personality, rest assured I'm not making them clones of their parents, they'll have other personality quirks and different fighting styles as well as different interests to set them apart from their parents. I also kept the appearance descriptions vague enough to leave some interpretation up to you guys.**


	4. Freelu- Pregnancy Woes

Request by a Guest- Ohhhhh I love it! That was adorable! You should do a Freed and Lucy one (I love crack ships way to much! It's an addiction!) I think it would be cute!

Disclaimer- (I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did Frosch would be the main character.)

 **AN- Sorry this is late! My camping trip lasted longer than I thought, so I got back the night of July 1** **st** **. After that I had writer's block so every time I tried to write it came out as word vomit. However now I'm back in my groove and already have three more chapters being written currently! This takes place in one of those alternate universes I was talking about in the last chapter. In this universe Freed and Lucy get together.**

 **Freelu- Takes place in X794**

Freed sits in his living room, books scattered around him. He's been reading up on rune some books Levy had sent him. Sighing he flips through some new ones on Rune magic. The idea of preloaded enchantments sounds ludicrous, but helpful for quick enchantments. What he was worried about was how the transcriptions would be properly stored. Before he can more into the theory, he hears his wife's voice.

"Freed!" The young man sits up, she sounds distressed. "Freed? Please I need your help in here!" His wife continues to yell, sounding panicked. The green-haired man quickly stands and begins hastily to their bedroom. His hand is clutched tightly on his sword. 'What's going on? Has someone broken in?' The rune mage thinks worriedly. He knows his wife can take care of herself but ever since she became pregnant the baby has been feeding off of her magic. I wasn't a life-threatening amount but it was enough that calling any celestial spirits, especially in now that she's five months in, could be really bad. She can call one but only for five minutes, and that took a heavy toll on her magic. When Juvia had been in her seventh-month a few months ago, the mage had been attacked by muggers and after beating the shit out of them, had ended up going into early labor. Luckily a nearby pedestrian noticed and both mother and baby were just fine, that didn't make the whole ordeal any less terrifying. At the time Freed swears he thought Gray was going to dig a rut into the floor of the hospital. He's also heard horror stories of miscarriage as a result of using up magic power. His eyes twitch at that thought, the thought of losing the baby is horrifying to him. Entering the bedroom however, all other thoughts immediately cease. There is his wife, standing with two maternity dress spread on the bed. She has a torn look on her face. His eyebrows raise, this sure as hell doesn't look urgent. The blond looks up from the dresses and sees him standing there. "Freed there you are! I need you to pick between this two outfits for me." She says holding them up by the hangers for him to see. Freed twitches again.

"You made me panic for an outfit decision?" He says unbelieving. While Lucy could be vain before the pregnancy it was nothing compared to now. She's extremely self-conscious, moody and really, really, easy to piss off. He loves his wife to all hell but he wasn't sure how much more of the mood-swings and fits of anger he could take before he seeks refuge and Laxus and Mirajane's house.

"Yes! It's extremely important that I look my best! Do you not care about my appearance Freed? Or do you just think I'm too ugly to even try?" Ho boy pregnancy hormones for the win. His green eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know, the blue one I guess." He said. Lucy seemed to be extremely angered by this answer and dropped both of the outfits on the floor and proceeded to burst into tears. The rune mage began to look distraught. Just what the hell had he done this time? His wife's eyes began heat in anger.

"I guess? I GUESS? You fucking asshole! I'm going to pulverize you!" The celestial mage yelled bringing out a terrifying key. Aquarius. After re-finding Aquarius's key Lucy and her had become closer and fought less. And once Lucy was pregnant, she had started to sympathize with her owner and would gladly drown anyone that pissed off the pregnant woman. Freed started to panic. He didn't want to be drowned by that psycho fish lady! Nor de he wanted Lucy to use too much magic. He quickly grabbed his wife's arm, and brought it back down to her side.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He quelled quickly. Lucy looked at him, hot tears spilling down her face, damnit. 'I have to resolve this fast.' "I just thought of the blue one, because it reminded me of our first date!" He said loudly and clearly. Lucy's tears quit flowing as she looked at him curiously. "Don't you remember? We went on a picnic and you wore that beautiful blue sundress with the white sequins. This one has similar pattern, and I think you'll look stunning in it." The celestial mage stood stunning, before her eyes warmed. Leave it to Freed to say just the right thing. As his wife pulled him in for a kiss he thought if he had to redo everything over to get to this point, he would without hesitation.


	5. Naver- Unplanned

Disclaimer- (I do not own Fairy Tail, otherwise there'd be an episode where Sting and Rouge dress up as Lucy and Levy to impress Natsu and Gajeel.)

* * *

 **(Important! The reason this one was so long is because I got really into it. I originally planned on this being like 1,000 words. I actually like this one so much I'm considering turning it into its own story. Let me know if that's something you guys would be interested in!)**

 **AN- Damn this one is the longest I've written, over 4k words, holy shit. This one's like three times longer than all the other ones. So this came to me into the middle of the night yesterday, and I decided that I just had to write it down. This one takes place with the next generation and their kids. So our favorite FT characters are becoming grandparents! I decided to pair Natsu and Lucy's daughter with Gray and Juvia's son. It seems like a lot of people ship their kids XD. Anyway I wasn't sure if they had a ship name, so I made one up. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Naver- Takes place X810**

* * *

Nashi Dragneel thinks she's fucked up. No she know she has. She's fucked up real bad. Staring at the little plus sign she knows she's really fucked up, and this time she can't beat anybody up to fix it. She hears Igneel and Lucky on the other side of the door, asking if she's alright. Stuffing the test into her pocket she opens the door.

"I'm just fine guys!" She reassures them with a smile. The two look at each other, blink, then return looking at the pink-haired girl.

"Yea right Nash, I know you better than anyone. What's wrong? Who do I need to beat up?!" This boy was definitely Natsu's child. Behind him Lucky floats, worried for his best friend. She looks happy and calm, but they both know better than that.

"I'm just fine! Geez you two, why don't you do some productive and leave me the hell alone?" She yells, but with no real bite. She can feel her lower lip begin to tremble. Her façade is slipping. The enormity of was she had just found out was weighing heavily on her.

"No you are not," Igneel yells, "you've been sweating bullets all week, and I know fire-dragonslayers don't get hot! You've been eating a bunch of sweets and you hate sugar! Not to mention you smell weird! Now what's up?" He asks surprisingly calm after his tirade. Realizing how much her brother has noticed different in her, she knows it won't be long before her parents figure it out, she can tell her mother is already suspicious and her father seems to be crinkling his nose when she's near, as if trying to distinguish the new smell on his daughter. Her fists clench and she feels her lower lip trembling harshly, a sure sign of upcoming sobbing. Igneel seeing to tears in his sister's eyes, quickly moves to her and grabs her in a tight hug. "What's wrong Nash?" He asks softly, a rare feat for the blonde.

"I-I-" She tries, but has to stop because of her sobbing.

"I promise I won't be mad." He reassures. Gripping her younger brother's sleeves tightly, she swallows and tries again,

"I'm pregnant." Igneel stiffens and she hears Lucky's gasp. Igneel pulls away and holds her at arm's length. Their reactions really set in the reality to the young mage.

Just three weeks after turning 17, Nashi Dragneel is pregnant.

It wasn't like she doesn't know who the father is. No she is a hundred percent certain it's her current boyfriend Silver Fullbuster. They had starting dating around a year and a half ago. Safe to say her father wasn't exactly happy about the development. Which means he went into dragon force, attempted to strangle the poor boy, and when Gray tried to interfere he tried to strangle him as well. Freed eventually locked the Dragonslayer in a rune trap, who then resorted to bawling saying his daughter was being tainted by the ice asshole and that now he'd have to be in-laws with his rival. Though he eventually warmed up, realizing that Silver does treat his daughter well and makes her really happy, she knows for a fact that he isn't going to appreciate her being pregnant with the baby of "ice boy's asshole kid". Neither of them had intended for this to happen ofcourse. While they both love each other and had even talked of marriage and future children, they weren't planning to get married until they were at least 19 or 20. And that was the minimum age, they both still have things they wanted to do beforehand. Both of them are striving to be S-class wizards and Silver was waiting to warm up to her dad more before the old man could have solid proof that the dark-haired boy had taken his daughter's virginity and really attempt to kill him. About a year ago he had caught them heavily making-out and had looked like he was just going to scold them, proof that Natsu had warmed up to the boy, until he noticed that the ice mage's hands were on her breasts. The fire-dragonslayer stood there perplexed for about three seconds before fire covered his entire body and he began to scream for "That icy lecher to get his hands off his precious baby girl". It took both Loke and Scorpio and Nashi herself to stop his assault on the boy. Silver ended up with a broken arm and a black eye. Nashi and Lucy had profusely apologized to both him and his family, and paid for the medical expenses, while Natsu sat in the corner, never once taking his menacing glare off of the ice-make mage. Luckily Gray seemed indifferent about their relationship, Juvia just swooned, and Lucy was her advisor. Lucy continues her support in their relationship to this day. Anything Nashi wanted advice on she would be there to give it. She gave her advice when she knew there was no one else to turn to.

* * *

 _Eight months ago,_

 _Nashi stood in front of the mirror in her room. She wasn't the type to fuss over her outfit so the full-length mirror seemed unnecessary to her, but her mother insisted on it. She had always been a tom-boy, burning everything pink, ripping the heads off of dolls, jumping in mud, etc. But today she had taken the time to curl her hair and put on makeup, she was also wearing a rather classy outfit. She wore ankle length blue boots, black tights, a blue skirt, a blue blouse that was rather low-cut and a black leather jacket. Spinning around she knew she looked damn good. With a flush of nervousness she knew she was also wearing rather lacy and racy lingerie. Now the challenge was to get out of the house without anyone noticing what she was wearing. If parents Iggy, or Ash saw her outfit they'd immediately know something was going on. It wasn't like she was going on a mission that required nice dress, it was actually a rather easy mission that was a simple catch the bandits. The reason she wore the outfit was because Belno and Simon were sick so the mission would just be her and her boyfriend. The other one was because one of the rewards on the mission was full expense payed stay at the hotel in the town. The two of them staying in a room alone had happened only a couple of times before, but nothing ever went too far. But the mage wanted that to change. She was confident he was ready. The question was of her readiness. Her logical mind said yes. They'd been dating ten months and she knows that he loves her with all his heart, so then why did she keep trembling at the thought? She was a mature woman, so why does her heart keep beating so incredibly fast when she thinks of what is going to happen tonight? She looked her mirror self in the eyes. 'You are ready for this. It'll be fine.' She tries to reassure herself. 'Besides, think of all he's done for you? Don't you think letting him steal your purity is equal? Think about it, he gets yours and you get his, Equivalent Exchange.' She says to herself but she can still feel her shaking hands. 'Calm down, you've thought this through, all of this will be perfect.' Before she could continue to debate with herself she heard a knock on her door._

 _"Nashi?" It was her mother. Sighing she told her to come in. The door opened to reveal Lucy Heartfilia, though aging, still radiant and beautiful. The woman closed the door behind her and walked into her daughter's bedroom, which was really more fitting for a young boy rather than a teenage girl. She moved over to sit next to her daughter, who had plopped onto her bed. "So judging by that outfit, the fact that you've been pacing around, and that Silver and you will be all alone tonight, I pretty sure I've picked up on what's going on." Nashi looked at her mother startled, her intelligence always surprised the young girl. Though Nashi wasn't an idiot, Lucy and Igneel always seemed to surpass her intelligence. So she shouldn't be really shocked that her mother realized her plans to sleep with the ice-make mage. "Listen sweetie, I'm not going to scold you or stop you." The girl looked up in surprise. What? "I just want to give you advice, I know you're nervous but I think you're making the right decision." The blonde said calmly, shocking the fire mage. "I've seen you two interact and it honestly reminds me of me and your father. Well actually it reminds me of Alzack and Bisca."_

 _"Alzack and Bisca? Why them?" The girl asked curiously._

 _"You two remind of them, because of your uncanny ability to work perfectly with one another. You're always bouncing ideas off of each other, pull of coordinated attacks without saying a word, and just interact beautifully with one another. Personally I think that you two are ready for this next step. I just think we need to address what's really bothering you."_

 _"I'm not sure why I'm so jittery, everything logic in my brain tells me it's the right choice, but something feels wrong." Her mother looked unsure._

 _"Okay how about I ask you questions, and we'll see if we can get to the root of the problem." Nashi nodded and her mother began her onslaught of questions. "Does the problem have anything to do with Silver? Are you afraid he doesn't love you?" Nashi shook her head. "Are you afraid he'll leave? Are you afraid that this will ruin your relationship?" Nashi shook head again. "Is it that you logically aren't sure you're ready? Are you afraid that you will regret it later? Are you afraid that it isn't the right time? Are you having second thoughts? Are you afraid of the future of your relationship?" When Nashi shook her head again, Lucy looked on puzzled, that covered the basic fears couples have. She had to dig deeper, maybe it was about the act itself. "Are you afraid getting pregnant? Are you afraid you'll get nervous or embarrassed? Are you afraid of the pain?" Nashi started to shake her head but then looked startled._

 _"Pain? What pain?" She asked looking petrified. Lucy giggled, Nashi had a lot of her personality but also some of Natsu's. Including his weird pain thing. When he is fighting pain seems to not register with him, but for some reason when little things happen, like hitting his knee or stubbing his toe he seems to react worse. She also inherited some of his naivety. 'Should I tell her it can hurt and she can possibly bleed?' But looking at her daughter's nervous face she decided giving her more reason to back probably wasn't a good idea._

 _"Nothing! Anyway moving on. I'm not sure what else it could possibly be. You're sure about Silver and your relationship, you're sure about protection and readiness. So I'm a little lost now. The only other thing I could think of was that'd you would be scared he'll disappoint you but I seriously doub- Nashi?" Looking at the pink-haired girl's expression for a second she thought she hit it right on the money. But then she remembered her daughter's endless selflessness. Much like her and Natsu she cared most about other's and their feelings rather than her own. She's sure that isn't a fear of hers, she'll even go as far as to say even if Silver did disappoint her, she could care less as long as he was happy. "Nashi are you-are you afraid that you'll disappoint him?" At her daughter's shiver she knew she had it. She was still a little confused though, Nashi has always wanted to please others but was never ever self-conscious about herself. If someone said a biting comment to her, she'd laugh at them and then punch them right in the face. She understood the difference between caring and being kind to others and changing herself for people. If someone told her she could do something better, she would laugh at them (If the comment was in spite.), or she would ask them politely why they thought that and if she thought they were right she'd try to improve herself. She never took being weaker than anybody around her too hard. She did hate losing, but she always got back up and made herself stronger. She understood that she was learning with everything new and mishaps were bound to happen. So something like this where both Silver and she would be learning together? The celestial wizard couldn't understand her worry. Silver was always non-judgmental and understanding and her daughter has never given two shits about what other people think about her before, so what gives? "Nashi? I don't understand. You've never acted like this before." Her daughter continued to shake and burrowed herself into her mother's shirt._

 _"Mom do you think I act too boyish?" This question surprised Lucy. Sure she was a little sad when she discovered her daughter hated all things girly. When her daughter had been born she had been looking forward to doing mother-daughter things, that didn't mean she loved her any less than her girly sister though. They've found plenty of fun things to do together that didn't involve shopping or salons or the like._

 _"No of course not. You can act and like as many boyish things as you want." The girl still burrowed herself further into her mother._

 _"It's not that! It's just all the girls around me look so nice, and are always attracting all the boys. I know Silver isn't shallow but sometimes I worry he gets disappointed when I sure up to our dates in jeans and a sweatshirt. I mean he can never buy me chocolates or flowers because I don't like them, I never make him feel lucky to have me or that I'm worth something. I know all the girls think of me as that boyish girl with the strong magic. All the guys think of me as their "bro" and Silver doesn't seem bothered, but I just want him to think as me as something other than his strong, tough girlfriend." She blurted out, practically hyperventilating. Lucy sat in shock._

 _"Honey, you know that others don't just think of you as strong and powerful. They see you as kind, beautiful and brave among other things. Silver loves you how you are, you should know that. What I'm wondering is how this has anything to do with you and Silver taking the next step?"_

 _"It's because it's the basis for my knowledge that Silver will never find me sexy. I mean, I know he thinks I'm attractive in my own way, but he'll never see me like those other girls. They have enticing outfits and beautiful makeup that makes them desirable. I don't look like that at all, everybody says I'm as beautiful and curvy as you but I just can't wear any outfits to show them off and I don't think I'll ever be able too. They just don't feel right. I'm afraid he'll get tired of me never dressing or acting girly. I don't think he can ever find me desirable, he's probably settling on me." Nashi admitted, this had been weighing on her for a while. Silver wasn't a player. But she can see the other couples, all the other guys had such beautiful girlfriends and she could see the desirable and admiring glances they gave their partners. She could also see the pitying glances they gave her boyfriend when they saw them sitting together, her feet on the table, wearing her jeans and button down shirt, her hair placed in a messy braid and stuffing her face full of food. Silver always ignored them and nobody had directly said anything to them but she could feel the disappointment in the moms of Fairy Tail every time she refused to wear dresses to parties. 'Why don't you try eating slower?' 'This used to be your mom's and she looked beautiful in it.' 'You would look adorable in this why don't you wear it?' 'Nashi here try on this lipstick!' 'Silver would love you in this!' She knew they mean no harm but it doesn't make her feel good, that's for sure. At her admittance her mother began stroking her hair._

 _"Somebody's being a little stupid huh? You don't have to wear that stuff to appear beautiful in anyone's mind. Especially Silver, he absolutely adores you. When you show up to the Guild I can see the joy in his eyes. When you're fighting or eating he gives you little smile because he can see your obvious enjoyment. And when you came to the ball wearing nice pants and that pretty shirt he didn't look disappointed at all. In fact I'm pretty sure he drooled a little." Her mother reassured her._

 _"Really?" She asked looking more hopeful._

 _"I'm not lying, I promise. Celestial wizards never break their promises right?" She asked rhetorically fingering the keys hung on Nashi's belt._

 _"Mmhm," she said standing up, "I better go the train leaves at 4:00 and it's almost 3:40." She said paling a little at the word train. Her mother stood as well._

 _"Better not be late." She said as Nashi began walking down the stairs. "And you use protection, I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet!"_

* * *

Oh man, she wishes she had heeded that advice bad now. They had been careful for over eight months but at her birthday party three weeks ago they had gotten a little *cough* tipsy. She had forgotten to taken her herbal birth control that morning and was in no right mind to remember. Silver also not thinking clearly had not remembered to wear his own or ask her if she had taken it. So when she woke up not seeing anything in the trashcan, she about nearly had a heart attack. She woke Silver up with a pillow to the face and began panicking asking him what happened. Luckily or unluckily they both remembered what happened. After some stumbling and apologizing and a checking of the calendar they calculated that the possibility of any issues popping up were slim. And after going almost a full three weeks without any symptoms they had assumed they were in the clear. But boy they were wrong. After she started to cringe near Fairy Strauss, who liked to wear lots of perfume she became just slightly suspicious. She was a Dragonslayer after all, she has a stronger sense of smell. But after losing her lunch three times, being unable to stomach her usual spicy food, and falling asleep at the drop of a hat, she relented and took the test. This led her to her current situation of walking to the Guild with her family. Lucky sat on her shoulder quietly looking worriedly towards her, her brother walked beside her, unable to look her the face. Lucy and Natsu were oblivious to the current tension, swinging her sister back and forth between them. After a few more minutes of walking they had reached the infamous Fairy Tail guild. Walking in Nashi saw Silver waving her over to sit next to him. She felt a flash of fear and anxiety. She didn't want to tell him, she knows he'd never hate or blame her but that doesn't mean he'll be happy. Waving back her, Igneel and Lucky strode over to his table that also housed Ur, Belno, Metalicana, Simon, Lisa and Daniel. Sitting down Silver pointed towards a food plate sitting in front of her.

"I know you've had a craving for chocolate lately, so I had Mirajane make a slice of chocolate cake." Nashi looked down at it. It looked delectable. Wasting no time, she began to devour it.

"Whoa there slow down dragon breath." Ur said. Simon said nothing, loving cake himself he could understand the fervor. Lisa and Daniel just laughed while Belno rolled her eyes and Metalicana didn't even bother to look up from his book. Silver laughed lightly, she never changes after all. Looking over her shoulder he was puzzled at Igneel and Lucky, they'd usual be loud and boisterous. So why were they sitting there quietly?

"Igneel you okay there?" He asked. The brown-eyed teen looked at him sharply, giving him a fierce glare. Whoa shit, he hadn't done anything to the guy. Yet. "Whoa man what's your problem?" He asked gathering the attention of everyone at the table.

"My problem? I want you to stay the hell away from my sister." Well that was a shocker. The others at the table look at him with curiosity. While Silver wasn't his first choice for Nashi's boyfriend. He wasn't too upset about it. Certainly not Natsu level upset.

"What? Why should I do that?" He asked, getting irritated. Nashi trying to stop the impending doom sure to come to fruition, started to scooch closer to Silver pushing him as far away from her brother as she could get him. 'Damnit Iggy I don't want him to find out this way.'

"Because you've ruined her life and don't even know it!" He yelled, standing up. Lucky started to quietly float over to his parents who had just gotten back to the guild from the Exceed village. Silver stood up as well.

"What the hell are you talking about pyro? I didn't do anything!" This caused the Guild to quiet and look at them in confusion. Belno looked at them with a wicked grin, this looked like a fight. Seeing this Gajeel thumped his head on the table muttering a 'god damnit'. Igneel grabbed the boy by his collar and moved to punch him but Silver twisted his wrist and got out of the fire-dragonslayer's hold, getting into ice-make position. Before the Guild could dissolve into a brawl though the two were blocked by Nashi standing between them.

"Stop it right now!" She yelled. Turning to Silver she took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you. No actually," she said turning to everybody else, "I have something to tell all of you." She continued to breath in and out, might as well get it over with and tell everyone at once. She wanted to tell her father in a public place anyway, less of chance for Silver to get killed. "I'm pregnant." There she said it. The sounding of breaking glass quickly followed. Juvia fainted and had to be caught by Lisanna. Gray was too busy staring at his son in disbelief. Where did time go? He feels like he had just been teaching his son to tie his shoelaces and now he's going to be a father?

"Shit I don't want to be a grandpa! I'm not that old yet!" He said, gaining either pitying or amused glances from those that had come out of their shock. Silver stared at his girlfriend perplexed. Oh man. So she _is_ pregnant. He's going to be a dad? She continued to stare at him patiently, waiting for his answer. His head keeps going haywire. Well what's he supposed to say? He could express happiness or express his fears. Deciding quickly as he saw his girlfriend's fearful expression that keeping her happy is what he wants most. He moved forward and kissed her. Expressing all he needed to say. That he was excited yet fearful, but he would always be there with her. That broke the silence on the Guild as Happy began flying around the ceiling.

"AYYYYYYE SIIIIIIR!" Everyone around began to clap or whistle. Gajeel continued to sit with his head on the table. Levy looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" The iron-dragonslayer looked at her in terror.

"Salamander and Bunny Girl along with Stripper and Water woman were the first to have kids when the baby boom started. Then we had the twins. If it all happens again then Belno and or Metalicana are going to be reproducing soon." Nope he wasn't doing that again. No more terror twins for him. Levy giggled.

"Is that what you're really worried about?"

"Well that, but my main issue is… well look at Salamander." He said. Levy looked over and sure enough the son of Igneel looked like someone had just killed Lucy. He was steaming, scales formed around his eyes and he was growling. Lucy was desperately trying to calm him down while Ashley sat next to her father laughing. Gajeel stood up. "Time to do some damage control." Before he could get ten steps to the pink-haired man, Natsu had leapt off of his chair and began making a beeline for a very terrified ice mage. Erza leapt into action, changing into her fire-empress armor and stopping Natsu in his tracks. Gray and Gajeel ran towards him while the others began to flee in terror.

"Natsu hold on!" Erza said, trying to calm him.

"I WILL NOT HOLD ON! THAT ICE BASTARD PUT HIS HANDS ON MY BABY! NOW SHE HAS TO CARRY THAT LECHER'S KID AND I HAVE TO BE IN-LAWS WITH GRAY!" He yelled angrily. Silver turned to his girlfriend terrified.

"You'll help me fight him right?" He asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not getting into that, I have to be careful with the baby. Your best option is to run and fast." She said noticing Natsu surprisingly overpowering the three. He could get super powerful when Nashi was involved. Pushing Erza, Natsu saw his target, still standing there holding his daughter's hand. His vision got even redder if possible and began to charge.

"SILVER!" Said boy gulped and began to run, he is so getting castrated.

* * *

 **Update- The Elfgreen fic should be posted later today, so look out for it! The Cappy one should be out in one or two days.**

 **AN- Did anybody catch my FMA reference? I decided this route for her character as I've noticed there are maybe only one or two real tomboy girls in Fairy Tail. Not that there's anything wrong with girly girls, Erza and Mirajane are still super tough and awesome characters while being girly. I realize it's probably for fan service but I feel a girl like this isn't really portrayed in the show and as a tomboy myself I feel like I was really able to delve into her thinking process well. Although I don't have the fears Nashi expressed here, I know my mother does, I think she's worried I'll lose my self-confidence because I'm a Junior and yet I've never been on a real date or had my first kiss. I told her it's because I scare the shit out of all the boys around me XD. BTW I unintentionally named Natsu and Lucy's third child after Lucy Ashley from Edolas. I had originally thought of naming her Mavis since she was sort of Natsu's sister-in-law. But decided on Ashley to be called Ash for short as ash comes from fire and stars have ash around them. Also it goes good with Anna, Lucy's ancestor. I didn't realize the Lucy Ashley homage until writing this chapter and then I had this moment of, oh shit. It was unintentional but I definitely like it, it adds more meaning to the name! Anyway thought I share that with you guys, hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Elfgreen- A New Edition

Request from FanLovesFic16- I would like to see the birth Elfgreen's first child.

Disclaimer- (I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did Wendy would be gangster and rule Fairy Tail.)

* * *

 **Elfgreen- Takes place in X796**

* * *

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU HEAR ME YOU OAF! I'M GOING TO TURN TO STONE AFTER THIS!" A pained Evergreen yelled from her hospital bed. Elfman cringed as he's thinks maybe this'll be precedent that he really should be more careful about keeping it in his pants. No matter how unmanly that was. Although he wasn't sure if he would walk out of this without getting castrated anyway, so it's not like it matters. Wendy was currently trying to calm Evergreen and get everything prepared for the birth. Everyone thought Carla would be opposed to Wendy working so hard to deliver everyone's children. But instead she was encouraging Wendy to the midwife for all the babies. People suspected that this was because she wanted to discourage Wendy from having babies of her own. It was all the more confirmed when she encouraged (forced) Romeo to help Wendy with deliveries, poor kid. Elfman looked over and saw the fire mage standing in the doorway with towels and they shared a nod of understanding on each other's misery.

"Alright Miss Evergreen, you're almost at ten centimeters." Wendy assured, giving the tired woman another ice cube to munch on.

"What the hell now?" The brown-haired woman asked tensing with another wave of pain. Wendy didn't take the rude tone to heart, the woman was in excruciating pain after all.

"That means you'll be able to push soon, this'll be easier than the transition stage I promise!" She said, silently instructing Romeo to get the needed preparations, surgical tools, more disinfectant, and a cast for Elfman's possibly broken fingers. The bandages started becoming necessary after Erza gave birth. When Lucy, Levy, and Juvia gave birth there wasn't that much damage, Natsu ended up with a hairline fracture and Gajeel and Gray got away with bruises. But Jellal oh man, poor Jellal. Erza not only broke all five of his fingers but also broke his hand in three places. Laxus walked away almost as bad with three broken fingers and his hand broken in two places. After that, finger casts remained in the infirmary, they also soundproofed the room to quieten the screams of both parents.

"Okay Miss Evergreen start pushing at the next contraction." At the next contraction Evergreen began to push, grunting in laborious effort. She was also squishing her husband's hand into an unnatural formation. He didn't cry in pain though. 'Because pain isn't MAN!' or whatever. This got her even more pissed.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed at her husband. He looked at her in terror. "YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING ME EVER AGAIN YOU HEAR! YOU FUCKING LECHER! I REMEMBER WHEN THIS HAPPENED! 'YEAH I'M GOING TO PULL OUT EVER.' YEAH RIGHT YOU BASTARD!" She ranted. Elfman looked on at his wife silent, but terrified. He really didn't feel like dying today.

After twenty more minutes of yelling and pushing, the room was filled with the wails of a newborn baby. Wendy handed a pair of scissors to Elfman. He looked at her quizzically.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" She asked kindly. His face broke into a wide grin.

"Yea cutting the cord is MANLY!" He said, taking the scissors and severing the umbilical cord. Romeo got to work, taking the squirming baby and wrapping it in a blanket, while Wendy began to heal an exhausted Evergreen. Romeo handed the baby to Elfman.

"It's a girl." He said smiling.

"Aw yeah girls are MANLY!" The man yelled looking into his newborn daughter's eyes. They were a light brown, just like her mother. At first he thought the baby was bald but upon looking closer he saw she had tiny tufts of white hair. Looking up at her husband Evergreen saw the prickling of tears in his eyes. This surprised her as 'Real men don't cry.' She smiled softly, maybe he was getting a little soft. "Do you want to name her Fairy?" Elfman asked. Evergreen looked on at him, Fairy? Well she was the most fairy like in the Guild. "She'll be named after both you and the Guild." She nodded her head at this liking the idea.

"Well now that you guys have picked out a name, would you like me to let everyone?" Wendy asked, placing the bloodied sheets into a basket for washing. The couple nodded not looking away from Fairy who was now in Ever's arms. Wendy smiled and she followed Romeo out, ready to let everyone in.

* * *

"Oh come on already!" Bickslow whined in the hallway. "What is taking so long in there?"

"Don't get upset Bickslow, the miracle of birth is a lengthy process we need to be here to support Evergreen."

"Shut up, Freed you pansy! Quit talking all philosophical and shit." The seith mage said to his green-haired teammate.

"Would you two shut up?" Said an annoyed Laxus. Said two flinched, next to the annoyed lightning mage Mirajane, who was holding her son, smiled at them kindly. They calmed a little at that. Laxus tried not to fight or get too irritated around Tyler. Lisanna just giggled at the two. Suddenly Romeo opened the door with Wendy close behind.

"Mom and Dad are ready to see you." Well that's something they would have to get used to. Elfman and Evergreen as parents is weird to them especially with each other. Walking in, the group was able to feel the love. The new parents were looking at the bundle with extreme adoration. It made even Laxus get a little soft eyed.

"How cute! What's the gender?" Lisanna said moving up to them. Elfman puffed up in pride.

"This is our daughter Fairy Strauss! Isn't she MAN?" Evergreen quickly slapped him on the back of the head.

"She's a girl, she's not manly!" Everyone chuckled and began moving in to get a turn to hold the new edition to Fairy Tail. Certainly she was going to be the most Fairy like out of all of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **AN- I'm going to try and get out the Cappy one tomorrow but we'll see since it's a longer one, it might not come out for two days but I'm going to try! Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Cappy- Luckiness

Request from a guest- I would like to see Happy's reaction to being a daddy.

Request from a guest- I would like to see a reaction to Happy and Carla being parents.

Disclaimer- (I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did the Guild would do a play of Frozen, and they'd force Gray to dress in drag and be Elsa.)

* * *

 **AN- So because I've gotten two very similar requests as you can see from above I'm going to merge them into one.**

* * *

 **Cappy- Takes place in X793**

* * *

Happy thinks this is the moment when he really, truly lives up to his name. His face is spilt into an extremely wide grin and he's been holding in the urge to scream Aye Sir at the top of his lungs.

It started a few months ago when Carla had laid the egg that would start their little family. He had been extremely protective of the egg the entire time. Natsu was as well. Even though the entire Guild of course wanted nothing bad to happen to the egg, they weren't nearly as bad as those two. The egg was being nested in the Guild since Happy wasn't allowed in Fairy Hills and little Nashi was coughing up fireballs and destroying things so the egg couldn't be at either house. It would also come in handy to be around strong wizards just in case someone tried to steal the egg, and this way Happy and Carla could be around their friends and still be able to watch the egg. It did lead to a number of problems though, one being the guild couldn't have any fights. This was because the one time they did Elfman almost knocked into the purple egg. Natsu and Happy almost killed the poor man and started to sit cross-legged, guarding the egg. After that everyone had been walking on eggshells (Pun intended) around the duo. Luckily half of that came to a close when Erza literally dragged Natsu up by his ear and potently told him to move away from the egg and sit next to his wife and newborn baby. When Natsu saw Lucy at their table holding Nashi and looking sad, he immediately ran over to her and apologized. That didn't stop the terror guarding though. Though Happy couldn't deal bulk damage like Natsu, he was still scary as hell. When anybody got too close to the nest they'd built for the egg, he'd growl menacingly. Only stopping to carry the egg for some sunlight or to set up his and Carla's bed. Fortunately this came to an end as well, when just a few days before the egg hatched Nashi began crawling. Having developed fast, as she's a dragon slayer baby. While exploring the Guild hall she moved up to the nest, obviously fascinated by the egg and wanting to see her favorite cat. Her movement woke Happy and he snarled at her, causing her to begin wailing. He felt extremely bad of course and even though Natsu can never really get mad at his little buddy, he still seemed irked. So the blue cat stopped scaring everyone and even sometimes moved away from the egg. To which Carla replied that she was glad he hadn't lost his mind.

Finally on a cold February day, the Guild heard a light cracking noise and everyone looked towards the egg. Sure enough the egg burst open. From inside a little exceed burst out with purple fur and brown eyes. The Guild immediately swooned and cheered. Natsu jumped onto a table began whooping, and Wendy began to sob. Happy practically bawling grabbed the little exceed and held it in his arms. Carla flew up to them as well, taking in the new edition. Everyone began to crowd around the Guild's newest baby.

"Aww look at the little thing."

"He's awesome little buddy!"

"Babies are MAN!"

"Gihee Lily get a wife! You're falling behind!"

"Look at those ears! And the fur color is beautiful!"

"Yes the fur color is quite lovely."

"Wow this reminds me of when Happy was born all those years ago!"

"Hopefully he'll be able to hold his liquor, I need a new drinking buddy."

"Welcome to the family kid."

"He'll fit right in!"

"Well he sure is in a loving home."

"Lucky!" That voice made everyone in the guild stop. Who had spoken? "Lucky! Lucky!" Following the voice they found it originated from baby Nashi who was sitting on the floor pointing to the new exceed. The Guild mates looked at each other then back to the infant. Nashi was barely a month old, surely she wasn't talking ye- "Lucky!" Sure enough the voice was originating from the baby.

"Am I hallucinating or what?" Gajeel asked rubbing his eyes. Juvia standing next to her husband, had different thoughts.

"My darling Gray, I hope our baby starts talking just as soon! He has your genes after all!" Her fan-girling went unnoticed as everyone just stared at the infant. Leave it up to a child from Lucy to be brainy, but damn. Natsu turned to his wife stooped.

"Uhh…. Lucy?"

"Don't look at me! You're the one that said Igneel told you dragon-slayer babies might learn faster!"

"Yea but why Lucky?"

"It… It might have something to do with me taking her to my mom and dad's old guild a few days ago, you know Love & Lucky. I told her about how they named me after the broken sign. So I repeated the word Lucky to her a lot."

"Aye I know! Let's name him Lucky!" Carla and the rest of the Guild turned to Happy in confusion. He shrugged at them. "I think Nashi picked out a great name! Plus it's my dad's name. So he'll be named after his exceed grandpa and his human grandma!" Ignoring Lucy's exclamation that she was not his mother and certainly not a grandmother. Everyone agreed quickly.

* * *

"Well that's a smile I've seen a lot of lately." Carla said watching Happy tucking the new exceed into bed.

"What do you except my name is Happy after all!"

"Whatever Tom-cat just go to sleep already," she said yawning, "It's past midnight."

"Aye Sir!" From his bed Lucky smiled, seeming to have already developed his father's iconic trait. Despite being around for only a few hours.

Lucky literally cried when Happy and Carla brought his namesake to the exceed village, while Queen Shagotte smiled accordingly. The Guild continued to be psyched but eventually thinned out their enthusiasm to small smiles. The best part was they couldn't get Nashi to stop shouting Lucky for weeks.

* * *

 **AN- Whelp I didn't end up getting it out yesterday but almost 3:00 am is close! I guess. So in case anyone was wondering about who was speaking in those lines of dialogue after Lucky's birth, I'll list them down below. (Though some are pretty obvious *cough* Elfman, Cana and Gajeel *cough *cough*)**

 **Wendy, Natsu, Elfman, Gajeel, Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, Cana, Gray, Makarov, Lucy.**


	8. BixLu- Saying the Wrong Things

Request from andy24amk- Would it be possible for you to do a BixLu?

Disclaimer- (I don't not own Fairy Tail otherwise Future Rouge wouldn't have had such a dumb haircut, I mean seriously how over the top emo can you get.)

* * *

 **AN- So andy24amk has requested me to do a BixLu, Colu and Gratsu, but to be fair to other requesters I'm going to do ones between them. So I'm planning on writing the requested ones in this order, BixLu (duh.), Zervis, CoLu, Jerza, Gratsu and then one I've come up with. Anyway enjoy! BTW I said in a story I wrote a couple of days ago that I had been listening to the eighth Fairy Tail ending on repeat for a day. Well I am STILL listening to it, it's been almost four days, what is wrong with me XD?! My brother even tried putting on Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood to get me to stop, as I will drop EVERYTHING that I'm doing to go watch that show.**

* * *

 **BixLu- Takes place X793**

* * *

Bickslow looks away from the invigorating conversation he was having with his babies. Did he just hear a knock on the door? Another knock follows and he snatches up his helmet before opening the door. It's the elder Strauss sister. He leans on the doorframe, his tongue sticking out.

"Yeah?" His babies mimic behind him. Mirajane steps forward with a basket of ginger goods.

"We heard that Lucy hasn't been feeling well so the girls made this for her." She says smiling sweetly.

"How the heck did you find out about that? She's been keeping it secret." He says, head cocked.

"Oh well, Laxus told me. Don't let him hear this but I think he's worried about her." The Thunder Legion member laughs.

"Well of course he is, I'm out of commission taking care of blondie so he's probably peeved as hell." He says taking the basket. The mage waves him goodbye before he shuts the door, cutting her from view. The seith mage looks into the basket.

"Well that's a lot of ginger." His babies mimic behind him, "Ginger! Ginger!" He looks closer at the bottom of the basket. And sees a flash of blue, huh? Pulling the thing out he finds a stuffed version of everyone's favorite exceed. "Uhhhhh…" Now he's a weird guy, everyone knows that. But this… this is a little too weird. He knows his wife adores the blue cat (except when he calls her fat.) but who the hell thought giving her a stuffed version of her friend would make her feel better. "Happy! Happy!" His babies chant. Looking at the stuffed animal again he sees a note attached to the side. Turning it over he reads the flowing script aloud. "Dear former Love Rival, I thought a comforting stuffed plush would help your comfort during your illness. When I was little I made rain dolls to try and wade away the rain and comfort me. Now I make plushes of my beloved Gray and thought you would like one of Happy. I originally thought of making one of Mr. Bickslow but his weird clothes were hard to stitch and I thought you might want one of someone more comforting, adorable and pleasant to look at. Sincerely Juvia Lockser." Bickslow looks at the note in offense, the crazy blue-haired girl thinks he's unattractive. He grumbles, "Insane water witch." "Water witch! Water Witch!" Oh well at least the thing is soft. Jokes on the water witch though, he thinks briefly of sending her a note telling her he has gotten the hand of one of the biggest bombshells in the entire Guild, hell Fiore even. Turning to his babies, he gives them a wicked grin. "And I got the best sheath among the Guild huh?" The dolls look at him in confusion. Guess his dirty jokes haven't rubbed off on them yet. If they even have minds to be influenced. He isn't sure exactly. He stuffs the Happy plush back into the basket and makes his way up the stairs to his wife. Reaching the bedroom door, he knocks tentatively. Cheerleader can be vicious when she's not feeling well. He learned that out the hard way. When he hears a groaned come in he opens the door slowly. As the bathroom door is visible from the entry door, he can see his fiancée clutched to the toilet. She looks as if she's hugging it for dear life. He takes cautious steps. He can clearly remember what happened two days ago when he bugged her and his balls still sting from it. The blond looks up and sees a basket in his hands.

"What's that?" She asks her voice a little croaked from throwing up so much. He places the basket on the bathroom counter, and sits cross-legged on the bathroom floor.

"It's ginger shit from your girlfriends. I guess Laxus likes to gossip." Despite feeling so bad she laughs at his sardonic tone. She then gives him a little smirk.

"And you don't?" He looks at her in disbelief.

"Oi! What are you implying?" She just giggles. But then she gives him a serious but nervous look. 'Huh?' He asks to himself. 'What the hell is that about?'

"Listen Bickslow I have something important to tell you." She says startling him. Does she want to call off the engagement? Look he knows he pisses her off a lot but she says his quirky personality is amusing to her. He's not an insecure guy but she looks pretty worried so he can't help but start to panic internally. Oh shit.

"I'm pregnant." The words slice through his worries right away. His first thoughts are blank, he just blinks at her for about five minutes. Then his brain processes come back a little when he hears his babies shouting "Pregnant! Pregnant!" Then his thoughts are along the lines of 'Cheerleader is pregnant?' and 'When did that happen?' With a hand on his chin he begins shifts through late night trysts, a very pleasing montage he might add, and finds the one he's looking for. Blondie had said something about forgetting to take her magic-whatci-mi-call-it, but he had assured her he had protection covered. Well crap, looks like he didn't have that covered. After a few minutes of blank staring he thinks he has his mind straight enough for a reply and goes for it. Cackling loudly he places his hands on his knees and grins at her, tongue out of course.

"I should've known my little swimmers could do it!" Her face reddens in anger and she equips into her star dress Taurus form. That form makes her incredibly strong. She reels back her fist to punch.

Well shit. Guess that wasn't the right thing to say.

* * *

 **AN- So the last review I got about the Elfgreen chapter didn't make me upset, so don't worry about it. I get you wanting to correct a mistake you saw but don't stress about doing it in the future because I re-read these every week or so and go through correcting stuff. I know a few mistakes still slip through, and if any of you wish to notify me I'd prefer it if you could use a fanfiction account to PM me. Don't worry about me getting mad about it, spelling and grammar errors can take away from stories so I totally get it. Anyways! Sayonara, love you guys.**


	9. Zervis- Grateful

Request from a Guest- I want to see a Zervis one. How they spend time with their kid.

Disclaimer- (I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did Lyon would continuingly come every weekend to Fairy Tail and flirt with Juvia, only for Gray to start up with his "she's not in your Guild nonsense." As if that's why he's upset. Sure Gray. Sure.)

* * *

 **AN- So MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS! This is an AU one since both Zeref and Mavis died a few chapters ago. I thought that chapter was beautiful by the way. Anyway so in this universe, the curse breaks but it doesn't kill them. Instead they live the rest of their lives with a normal human life-span, and begin aging. BTW thanks samuelbryant17 for giving me the Colu and BixCo dates, I'll check them out but I probably won't participate. I don't really do ships weeks, mainly because I'm an author that writes at random whenever I get the urge or inspiration. So that along with the pressure of writing one a day means I usually don't participate. I tried for Nalu Week this year, but I was camping on the first two days and then I just couldn't get any inspiration from the prompts. Though sometimes I'll write one story of a ship during their week, it can be of one of the prompts or not. If you guys want a fic during any ship weeks, go ahead and PM me an idea! Or anytime really, I'm always open to requests. Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Zervis- Takes place X800**

* * *

If anybody in Fairy Tail were to be told a few years ago that they would be cooing over the child of the most infamous and evil dark mage in history, with said baby also being the child of their founder, who've they've thought to be dead, and said evil dark mage turning out to not be that bad of a guy and also being the brother of their pink-haired dragonslayer, who also turned out to be the most powerful demon in existence, they would've immediately knocked that person out and dragged them to a mental institution. I mean it was a big enough shock when Mavis revealed her past to them. But then Natsu turned out to be E.N.D and about everybody except Lucy, Happy and Erza passed out in shock, and/or got terrified thinking it was likely that Natsu would lose his mind and kill them all, and/or attempted to attack the dragonslayer. *cough* *cough* Gray you moron. However the shock that almost led Master Makarov to a heart attack, was after the defeat of Acnologia. The Guild went into the building to celebrate and found first master Mavis and the black mage Zeref sitting on the Guild Hall floor, quietly kissing. To say that jaws dropped would be an understatement. More like people dropped in shock. Gray turned to Natsu with a perplexed stare, as the mage had told him earlier that they'd both died. Said mage just shrugged and smiled. After some shocked looks and prepping to fight the black wizard, Mavis stepped up. She explained to them how both of them were now normal human beings who would age normally until dying. She told them their punishment was to be stripped of all magical abilities, so Zeref is no longer a threat, if he even wanted to be. After that the typical Fairy Tail party ensued. Though a lot of the wizards were wary of the black mage, but can you blame them? Said black mage shrugged off the looks and sat at one of the guild tables, quietly eating celebration cake. Natsu surprisingly or unsurprisingly was welcoming to Zeref. After finishing his usual brawl with Gray he moved and sat across from Zeref yelling out a "Hey Brother!" that got everyone staring at him. The Guild had just come to grips with the fact that the fire mage is in fact E.N.D, now they were having THIS massive bomb dropped on them. Natsu turned to them smiling toothily. "Oh I didn't tell you guys that we're brothers, oops my bad." After some very loud yelling things calmed again, though a lot of them were still wary of the black wizard until,

* * *

 _The day after Acnologia's defeat,_

 _Zeref slept in the Guild that night. It's not like he had anywhere else to go anyway. Looking at Mavis sleeping on the bar, near Makarov and his grandson. He made up his mind. Mavis was happy there but he knew he'd never really be accepted by these wizards, he tried to kill them after all. Quietly getting up off the bench he was sitting on he moved to exit the Guild. He figured he'd hide his identity, roam around the world. Not many people know what he looks like anyway, but he'd have to be careful now that he had no magic to defend himself. Turning to look at Natsu he whispered quietly,_

 _"Goodbye brother." The brother he had tried so desperately and consequently to resurrect. Softly pushing open the Guild doors, he walked out. Only to crash into another person five steps away from the Guild Hall. Stepping back to apologize he came face to face with Lucy Heartfilia. He stood in momentary shock. The resemblance to Anna and Layla is uncanny he thinks, he had known she looked like the women who had made the mission successful. But he didn't realize just how much so. The hair color and eye color is one thing, but she also held the same facial shape, same piercing eye shape, and the same radiance that all Heartfilias seem to hold. The mage who was previously clutching her hurt nose, tilts her head up to look at him. He is surprised when the girl realizes that it's him, she doesn't flinch or otherwise look repulsed. She just smiles._

 _"Sorry for bumping into you! I woke up a little bit ago and had went back to my apartment for a shower and a change of clothes." Ah yes, he notices her purple halter top, white skirt, and brown boots look much nicer and clean than her previously tattered clothing from last night. In fact he thinks that the other Fairy Tail members could benefit from a shower and a change. Most of them had not bothered to change from their battle-worn clothes, too caught up in the celebration. Not that he'll be there to see it._

 _"Don't feel compelled to apologize. I should have looked around extensively before carelessly deciding to walk out of the hall." He apologizes. When the mage does not move to let him pass, he makes a move to walk around her. She stops him by talking again._

 _"Where are you going?" She asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. There it is. He should've known that the Good Samaritan members of Fairy Tail wouldn't let him leave like that. God knows whatever evil acts he would perpetrate if they let him go. His blank expression must've given away his thoughts because her eyes soften._

 _"I didn't mean it like that," she says softly, "I was concerned, you can't just go roaming around without telling anyone where you going. You're mortal now, not to mention you don't have any magic to defend yourself with." She says shocking him into an emotion-filled expression. He knows he shouldn't be shocked, the Heartfilia women have always been kind and caring beyond reason. But he still couldn't help but feel touched that she would be concerned over such a vile and repugnant thing such as himself. Not to mention that he indirectly killed her mother. Sure he didn't force Layla into it or persuade her to use her own life-force in placement of the last key, but that doesn't mean he didn't play a role. If his plan with the eclipse gate hadn't been created or needed to be passed on through the Heartfilia line, Layla wouldn't have felt the need to use her life-force in order to save her daughter. He knows it's a guilt that Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Skyiadrum, and Weisslogia all felt as well. He lightly shakes his head and regains his composure._

 _"It's quite alright, you don't need to feel guilty about it. I'm already shocked and extremely grateful at the amount of kindness and mercy your Guild has shown me. To expect any more would be ludicrous and greedy." He says politely. He attempts to move around the girl, but she stops him again._

 _"You don't need to leave you know. You should be here with Natsu and Mavis, not with a world of people that hate you." She says, confirming his suspicions she was catching on. Smartness being another quality that has always been a Heartfilia trait._

 _"They don't need me. Quite the contrary, the world needs to move forward, away from the dark menace of Zeref." He says quietly. He gestures to the Guild hall before she can protest. "Your guild mates do not need a reminder of their suffering. Not only of the blood I have spilled yesterday, but also of the pain on I inflicted on many of them. I created many demons such as Lullaby and Deliora, ones that have directly hurt your friends. I created the demons of the guild Tartarus that attacked and caused you so much pain. My worshippers were the ones that built and created the Tower of Heaven, they turned your Master Precht to the dark side, who in turn summoned Acnologia, who ended up putting you all into a seven year sleep. I have negatively affected all those around me with my near presence, and the more I loved life, the more I would destroy it. You and your all your friends have every right to completely obliterate me. In fact I was and still am expecting it." To his eternal shock she just smiled and nodded her head behind him. There standing behind him was the entirety of Fairy Tail. Natsu was at the front of the Guild smiling toothily._

 _"We knew all that already." Lucy Heartfilia piped up from behind him. "Though it'll take time, the members here are willing to try and forgive you. You may not ever attain full forgiveness from everyone, but I think it's worth trying." Mavis stepped forward and addressed the mages._

 _"Are you willing to try Fairy Tail?" After a moment they all nodded their heads, some more reluctant than others. Gray looking the most hesitant. Zeref shook his head._

 _"You don't have to be generous because I am Natsu's brother and Mavis's former lover. I don't deserve this treatment." Lucy grabbed one of his hands and Mavis grabbed the other._

 _"Stop with that Zeref. I can't live this life alone you know." The green-eyed girl said smiling her signature sweet smile at the end. Lucy nodded along with her. Natsu ran up to them._

 _"Oh come on! Quit moping already." He stated, hands on his hips. Zeref just stood still willing himself to not cry in front of the more than generous mages._

 _"Okay I will try."_

* * *

Though it took a while for some of the mages to warm up, most of them being the ones who he had directly affected, the tense atmosphere around him went away. Gray and some of the others still gave him glares sometimes, but for the most part welcomed him if sat next to or talked to them. Then on September 20th, X795 the world was greeted to Ryu Vermillion-Dragneel. He was like a little ball of sunshine and he certainly helped the members warm up to Zeref more. Like his name, he was like a warm fire, bringing joy to others. He was like a little Mavis, running around trying to help everyone and everything. Zeref has lost count of the number of wounded animals the child has brought up to him, begging his father to save the creatures. The only time he would get upset is if someone picked on one of his family members. For example when Nashi was taking him around to show him Magnolia some boys started teasing her about the dragon plush she carried around with her. Even then, instead of throwing punches like Igneel or Silver surely would have done, he defeated them with smiles and a bit of smart-mouthing. Honestly Zeref couldn't have asked for kinder and more perfect son.

"Come on Ryu, we're going to the park!" Mavis called out to her son. The boy dropped down from the barstool he was sitting on and began running over to his mother. Reaching her he grabbed his mother's hand with his right and his father's with his left. Leaving the guild Mavis began pressuring Zeref to swing their son back and forth. He did so without much protest and the child giggled with delight. Zeref would always say his arms just aren't strong enough to swing the growing boy back and forth anymore but he still kept doing it anyway. His child's laughter is simply too infectious for him to ignore. The only regret he has about fathering Ryu is that they had to set some rules for him. Not the usual house rules of course but rules pertaining to his identity. While Fairy Tail was accepting of Zeref, he and Mavis both knew that the rest of the world was not the same. They made sure to explain to Ryu as soon as he was able to talk that if anybody asked for his full-name that wasn't a part of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and a couple of the other legal guilds, that he was to leave the Dragneel off of his name. They also made him understand that he couldn't reveal sensitive information or call his father by his real name unless he was in said guilds. Otherwise his name was Ryu Vermillion and his father's name was Zeke. Zeref didn't want to put the restrictions on such a small child. But he understood that it's something that must be done. They even had to have him privately tutored by Levy, Lucy and Freed in fear that a teacher would teach the child about the menace of Zeref and Ryu would end up blowing their cover. Though they knew they'd have to tell him the whole story eventually. Something he was dreading immensely.

"Look, mama and dada we're almost there!" The small child exclaimed gleefully. Sure enough they were approaching South Gate Park. Ryu's favorite place besides the Guild Hall. Mavis smiled happily.

"Well look at that, we are. Nice eyes little man." The boy smirked at his mother's praise. Oh boy, Zeref knows that he got that from his uncle, and hopes the boy doesn't flip a switch and become destructive. Taking a seat under the sola tree, Mavis and Zeref relax against the tree while Ryu runs around the park chasing a small butterfly. Truly his mother's son. Zeref sighed quietly and looked up at the falling leaves on the trees. Its early mid-autumn now and the leaves are beautiful shades of red, orange and yellow. He never thought he'd get here, when he was a boy the only family he knew was violently ripped away from him and the only comfort he had was attempting to bring his younger brother back to life. That of course led to his never-ending life and never-ending misery. So to sit here with a happy family, his son running around peacefully and his wife kindly sitting next to him, he almost felt as if he's in a very cruel dream. That he'd soon wake up on Tenrou Island, alone and miserable. But it doesn't and he sits there wondering what he did to gain such a quiet life with such a loving woman. Well maybe it's that one magic Layla had always spoke of, love being the root of all magic, capable of anything.

"Mavis." The woman looks at him quizzically. "Thank you."

* * *

 **AN- So I didn't realize how much I put Lucy is in these fics until now XD. She's in like every chapter except the Gale/Gajevy and Elfgreen ones. Not that that's a bad thing, I love Lucy. (Reference intended.) I just thought it was funny. And if you're wondering why Gray was the most reluctant to forgive Zeref, I figure he would be considering how Zeref created Deliora and that basically killed his entire childhood and caused him so much pain.**


	10. Colu- Sin

Request from andy24amk- Would it be possible for you to do a CoLu?

Disclaimer- (I do not hold the rights to Fairy Tail, if I did that celestial filler arc between the Magic Games and Tartarus would have never happened.)

* * *

 **AN- This one is a little more angsty than usual. I know the others had some touches of angst but this one has a lot more. It's not a full blown tragedy or anything, don't worry. I'll only do sad and tragic ones, if I come up with one or somebody specifically requests it. As I can tell the requests I've gotten are all more expectant of fluff. Not that I don't love writing fluff, but I think I made this one particularly angsty because I haven't written angst in like weeks and my angst cravings are tingling XD. And thanks for your review samuelbryant17, but on your point that Zeref wouldn't need an alias I think he probably would because, even though the world doesn't know what he looks like, everyone knows the name Zeref. So I think they would do that because Ryu could potentially say something to blow their cover, for example if someone were to ask what his father's name is and he says Zeref, people might mark it off as a childish joke but if he gets older and continues to call his father Zeref or reveal other sensitive information, it could get people suspicious and arouse unwanted attention. Though I do appreciate your comment and see your point that nobody knows what he looks like, I think they'd be safe rather than sorry. I don't say this to vindictive or know-it-all I just wanted to point it out. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Colu- Takes place X795**

* * *

They are a type of forbidden love. Though his crimes have been acquitted that doesn't mean he isn't on watch. His scarred eye and pointed eyes make him recognizable as Cobra of the former Oracion Seis. After the war ended, Fairy Tail made it widely known that Crime Sorciere were a huge and crucial help. That definetly made it easier for the public to accept them, and their Guild even started to get job requests. The glares reduced to no more than occasional side eyes. Crime Sorciere got their own Guild Hall on the outskirts of Magnolia and became known as the rebirth and repent place for criminals. When people asked for membership, pasts and names were not required. All they required for membership was that each new member take an oath that they would better themselves and those around them. Erik couldn't feel more satisfied with this turn out. Criminals all over the country are being given second chances and acceptance in Fiore. The thoughts that he used to hear about him changed from worries and nastiness to thoughts of his accomplishments and feats on the jobs he took. That doesn't erase his sins however. Throughout all this his can still feel the guilt of the lives he took and ruined all those years ago. That led him to his current predicament.

Lying in bed next to him is his very beautiful girlfriend, Miss Lucy Heartfilia. He can't hear her thoughts currently, as she is deep asleep. It all started with Lucy stopping by to drop off food at Crime Sorciere. He found himself avoiding listening to her thoughts and unable to figure out why he had such high respect for her. I mean after all he tried to use her as a sacrifice for the Infinity clock. But she didn't seem bothered, she has to me one of the most kind and astute person he's ever met. After some fumbling, kissing and confessions they began dating just over a year ago. Fairy Tail begrudgingly accepted the two of them as a couple. He knows they don't hate him or anything, but Lucy is a precious member of their Guild and he knows he be damned if he hurts her. Titania gave him a very scary and long lecture and his eyebrows were almost singed off when Salamander found out about their relationship. The guy literally held him up by his shirt and held his fist cloaked in flame dangerously close to the poison-dragonslayer's face. He shivers thinking about it, he didn't even say anything as Erik could hear his very painful and threatening thoughts clearly. After a few more scares the Guild saw that he was treating Lucy kindly and she was genuinely happy, and they let up. The thoughts he heard changed from malice and threats against hurting their Lucy to, them being a cute couple. That doesn't he forgives himself. Oh no, he still feels the pounding guilt of his actions, the filthiness of what he is. The deeds he used to take such pride in became shawls of darkness hanging over him. He knows he can't stay. Looking over at Lucy's protruding belly he knows he can't stay. If not for Lucy then for the baby. He's tainted and sinful. The only companion he's ever known is a snake's. He's the sinister, sly cobra. Not a father. This baby needs a nice father with a clean record, one who can't read his thoughts.

He gets up from the bed as quietly as he can. The white sheets shuffle slightly as he gets up and he has to stop to avoiding awakening the beautiful woman next to him. Pulling on his clothes he pulls up the hood on his red jacket. Walking out he opens the door and takes a last glance at the woman he loves and the child he will never meet. Locking the door behind him he pulls the hood tighter over his ears and hope that the screaming thoughts for him to turn around will stop.

* * *

 **AN- To clarify Lucy and Fairy Tail do drag Cobra back by his pointy ears, and he does end up staying with the baby and Lucy. I'm open to doing a fic about them getting him back, if you guys want it. So one's asked yet but I want to address it anyways, just in case someone does. I am writing these in the format of the dub of Fairy Tail. That's why Juvia doesn't call Gray, Gray-sama or why Wendy doesn't call the elders by Name-san and why Lucy doesn't call Levy, Levy-chan. I first watched Fairy Tail in 2013, so the dub was already out and I watched it dubbed. However when finished 2009, Fairy Tail 2014 was still going on and not yet dubbed so I watched that one subbed. I think both are equally good, but I chose to write these in the dub because then I don't have to worry about remembering which characters add which suffixes onto to other characters. I actually just recently watched Fairy Tail 2014 dubbed (though I skipped over the celestial filler arc because I am NOT watching that again.) and that's what inspired this collection. BTW I couldn't stop laughing at Vic Mignogna playing Mard Geer. Don't get me wrong he did an amazing job. It actually took me a few episodes to recognize him but once I did it was too funny. Mard Geer is an evil and calculating villain, but I couldn't take him seriously because even though it was different I kept hearing Edward Elric's voice. And I just kept picturing Ed being evil and oh man, I was all giggles. Then Natsu showed up played by Todd Haberkorn and I was just picturing Ed and Ling dishing it out. (Love Todd and Vic's voice acting by the way.) But I'm probably the only one, maybe re-watching at least one episode of FMAB a day is screwing with me, probably isn't good for my brain. My friends have started to slap me every time I talk about the show because they're worried I'll lose my mind. Anyways! See you next time.**


End file.
